leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 September 2013
12:18 but they don't have to use it to transfer energy is what sir means 12:19 it is released into atmosphere though 12:19 after they've used it, yeah 12:19 they don't keep it in their regulation system 12:20 in particular, animals combine it with carbone before releasing it 12:20 plants, less 12:22 mayonaisse 12:22 mustard 12:22 catsup 12:22 mayonnaise* 12:22 too hard to spell 12:22 get out teh 12:22 how dare you bot us 12:22 botty bot bot 12:23 I love the True Neutral Ending in Catherine. 12:24 didn't play that game 12:24 is it fun 12:24 It's fun, but since it's Atlus, be prepared for getting your ass kicked. 12:25 Even Japanese players complained that it is difficult. Before AND after the "Easy Mode patch". 12:26 Makes me more jolly for October when Dragon's Crown gets released in Germany, though. Gotta love Nintendo Hard Beat 'em Ups. 12:26 hardt 12:27 Teh best ending is where Vincent gets to live in the Underworld with a harem of succubi, along with Catherine. 12:27 Nice spoiler, Ahri. 12:27 That's in my opinion, at least. 12:28 :| 12:28 Good thing I don't plan to play Catherine any time in the future 12:28 now Izkael has someone else to hate 12:28 :||| 12:28 yeep 12:28 oh well 12:28 it's not like i haven't been spoiled before 12:28 You are kidding, aren't you? 12:29 good games are still good 12:29 about what fact exactly? 12:29 a lot of games I've played were played with knowing the plotline 12:29 Think before you say spoilers... That's why I'm trying to be as ambiguous as possible when dealing with spoiler material. 12:30 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c9/NASA-budget-federal.jpg 12:30 this is sad 12:31 why'd you think there haven't been any missions to the moon? 12:31 we no long have technology 12:31 to moon it 12:31 up 12:31 HI, Matt 12:31 longer* 12:31 the technology 12:32 * 12:32 The 60ies were a time of racing with the Soviet Union, so it makes sense that the proud USA wants to beat them with the Moon after the USSR won the race to space itself. 12:32 reminds me of "The Men Who Stare at Goats" 12:33 The only reason why the graph showed a high budget in the 60s. 12:33 ^ 12:33 "The USSR made a psychic soldier program because they thought we were having one, so we are going to make a psychic soldier program because they do." 12:34 The peak at 62 also makes sense, because you need lots of time to prepare such a long voyage under then-alien conditions. 12:34 On a side note, the G11 project interested me. It was intended to replace the G3, but it had faults that prevented it from entering into service. 12:35 and then passenger happened 12:35 @Izkael 12:35 If you're a fan of Persona, Catherine's a spinoff-game. Bonus points for me, at least. 12:36 how is Persona Catherine's spinoff? 12:36 but noooo 12:36 reroute ALL the money to military 12:37 What do you mean, Veh? Catherine IS the spinoff, not the other way around. 12:37 even though NASA has done a whole lot more 12:37 isn't it just a completely different game? 12:37 http://www.spriters-resource.com/resources/sheets/18/19574.png 12:37 they seriously put a beak on a mario nose and called it a monster... 12:37 i thought you meant the other way 12:37 it even lays egg-snots... 12:38 that guy keep joining and leaving 12:40 wow, I'm really incapable of typing English today. 12:40 can't even put the right for of verbs. 12:40 form* 12:40 @Izkael 12:40 Gameplay-wise it's completely different, but the story has some similarities. It helps that Vincent has a cameo in the PSP Port of Persona 3 while Catherine was still in production. 12:40 jesus 12:40 Interesting 12:40 Hi 12:41 i wish they ported Persona games to the PC 12:41 instead, we get Imagine 12:42 is that a console 12:42 There are even at least 2 shout-outs to Teddie from Persona 4. A small figurine in the "Stray Sheep"-bar and "Bear Beer", which has Teddie on its label. He sure gets around a lot. 12:42 it's actually a type of cell phone 12:43 Well, japanese developers aren't that font with PCs. 12:43 otherwise we would've had Monster Hunter on PC already 12:44 At least it's on mobile consoles. Could be worse. 12:44 ohai 12:45 could be a cell phone game 12:45 or an android app 12:45 Hi guys 12:45 Monster hunter 4 incoming 12:45 Japanese game developers kinda cares for mobility when they're making multiplayer games. 12:45 you've killed the Rathalos! pay crystals for the loot 12:45 That makes PCs a non-option therefore. 12:46 I wish they make new unique weapon 12:46 i still like a Hammer 12:46 laptop is a thing 12:46 Hammer or Gunlance 12:46 cloud gaming is a thing 12:46 Thew new two weapon in mh4 is 12:46 not in japan it's not 12:46 Charge axe 12:46 Plus, weapons are mostly determined by player skills in MH. 12:46 And a absorb thingy 12:47 but noooo 12:47 Absorb monster stat 12:47 That's why introducing new weapons is a risky move unless they're thorougly tested. 12:47 I prefer dual sword 12:48 And bow 12:48 add in a, AK-47 and call it a day 12:48 Well there is a bonus level in metal gear peace walker 12:48 Where you fight rathalos and a rathan 12:49 MAGIC ROD OF STEEL RAIN 12:49 67:40 game as shaco 12:49 actually, wait, no 12:49 12/10/15 :/ 12:49 a multibarrel one would be more fitting for STEEL RAIN 12:50 screwit 12:50 are you bragging 12:50 I'\m better at AP shaco 12:50 \ 12:51 If only Akali knew it is riven free week here 12:51 along with irelia 12:51 the staff sounds amazing 12:52 Hi akali 12:52 hi 12:52 Speak of the devil 12:52 Staff of pancake 12:52 Hi, IAK 12:52 hm? 12:52 bye 12:53 public use Riven, huh... 12:53 :| 12:53 aw yeaaah 12:53 Bye 12:55 hi 12:55 Sup. 12:55 Hey 12:55 Hi 12:55 Aston what you prefer weapon in monster hunter? 12:55 Your* 12:56 hey Brian 12:56 ohai oz 12:56 I have not played MH much (borrowed it from a friend), but I began to like the Lance after fiddling around with the weapons in MH3U. 12:59 I was good with the Heavy Crossbow in the demo and friends praised me when I used the Horn while playing on a friend's account (he had to go for a while and left me his 3DS so I could try out the mid-lategame with the other friends). 12:59 is that the one with the shield? 01:00 Which one? 01:00 heavy crossbow 01:00 Iak, how's kitty? 01:00 I can't remember right now if I had a shield there... It's the one where you could kneel down and rapid-fire at the cost of being immobile. 01:01 he's fine 01:01 he got used to the house 01:01 just sleeping in alot now 01:01 the heavy one has an optional shield i think 01:01 is it a new kitty? 01:01 yeah 01:01 Mother gonna let you keep him? 01:01 As I said, demo. 01:01 yup 01:01 oo 01:01 oOOOooo 01:01 lucky you 01:01 ah 01:01 lol 01:01 I'll never get a pet D: 01:01 his name is Lucky 01:01 Mineko 01:01 I found him in the drain 01:02 Well he definitely is lucky. 01:02 the other night 01:02 Hi, tanner 01:02 Good morning! 01:02 Hello. 01:02 So I put my Fiora rework on the forums 01:02 all i've got are fish 01:02 and birds 01:02 And it was getting some pretty strong input. 01:03 by strong, you mean negative? 01:03 No. 01:03 positively strong? 01:03 mixed? 01:03 Constructive criticism as well as positive comments. 01:03 bullshit and lies 01:03 I've been working on a champion concept, but I'm rather terrified to put it on the forums. 01:03 Nothing truly negative. 01:03 the forums is a scumville 01:03 ^ 01:03 ^ 01:03 a hive 01:03 ^ 01:03 nooo 01:03 i too late 01:03 lol 01:03 of scum and villainy 01:03 lol 01:03 I just had to fit in witht he crowd 01:04 Iz k. 01:04 So anyone else realize why assassins are getting so powerful? 01:04 (See what I did there?) 01:04 yes 01:04 "A father has to be a provider, a teacher, a role model, but most importantly, a distant authority figure who can never be pleased." 01:04 I love this quote. 01:04 armor pen too stronk? 01:04 Nope. 01:04 because carries are getting gratuitous self peel 01:04 Assassins are so powerful because mobility is king 01:05 They made supports weaker survivability-wise. This means assassins have an easy target to get fed off of. 01:05 i saw a good talon for once in a while 01:05 he was god damn annoying 01:05 Also: Ahri has 100% winrate in worlds right now. 01:05 (Lissandra) "I'm sorry, what? I'm over here now." 01:05 everything is starting to sound like tumblr quotes for me 01:05 Ahri is bull 01:05 explain 01:05 Hey. 01:05 Wave clear + Hard CC + Nuke Damage + 3 flashes 01:05 I like Ahri. 01:05 << 01:06 Sniff sniff 01:06 ahri was a male bovine 01:06 I smell 01:06 sorry :< 01:06 :| 01:06 Overloaded champion. 01:06 dash* 01:06 I think her ult's CD should be longer 01:06 ^ 01:06 just think her kit is kinda 01:06 yeah, what Ozu said 01:06 Fizz may have all those things 01:06 I personally think that Ahri is pretty bad 01:06 But at least he blows his escape to clear a wave. 01:06 lol 01:07 ahri has one of the easier farms in the game dude 01:07 And his farming is just shit tier in general 01:07 but Izk 01:07 And he's melee. 01:07 she's your fellow countryman 01:07 That's the problem. 01:07 woman 01:07 But Fizz also has one of the most frequent "you can't kill me" buttons in the game. 01:07 you get my point 01:07 5 seconds... 01:07 Easy farming, easy ganking to kill the support. Easy win. 01:07 Charm could also use a CD nerf 01:08 More importantly 01:08 Early mana cost nerf 01:08 wait, Mineski is all Filipino 01:08 It's 50 until level 13. 01:08 FIFTY 01:08 Assuming R>Q>W>E leveling 01:08 yeah they really out to normalize that a bit 01:08 still not sure whether to level w first or q 01:09 depends on the lane 01:09 There's no real punishment for EQing someone early. 01:09 if someone need to all in you for damage you max W, i think 01:09 -130 mana + (health) if you have passive. 01:09 W is counter all-in 01:09 So yeah. 01:10 unless they're incapable of pushing in whih case push like a madwoman with Q and roam erryday 01:10 Okay, I can already tell what the reaction is going to be. But, here's the champion I'm working on, if anyone is interested: User blog:DocTanner/Bridge, the Space Weaver 01:10 (I haven't gotten to base stats yet. I'm bad at stats and need more research.) 01:10 can I walk over your champion? 01:12 The Q is... ew. 01:12 Err 01:12 Passive* 01:13 back. 01:13 It has the potential to make him deal very strong auto-attack damage with a raw AP build. 01:13 The passive's wording confuses me a bit. 01:13 So oom= 50 magic damage flat? 01:14 I was at work when I wrote it. The wording is likely bad. 01:14 That's not what I was thinking... but, actually that might be a good idea. 01:14 hey kaela 01:14 making autoattacks cost mana is a bad idea 01:14 As written, oom = no autoattack 01:14 hello 01:14 yeah that's honestly a fairly big problem 01:15 Even with his W? 01:15 As written, stack Faerie Charms. 01:15 and i assume you mean he has no ad per level 01:15 Nope. No AD naturally. Unless he builds some, he does pure magic damage. 01:16 VERY cool R. 01:16 Why thank you. 01:16 But it makes you unkillable in lane. 01:16 I think I need to work on the scales a bit. 01:16 How so? 01:16 Because you have flash on 10 second cooldown. 01:17 500*.02=10 unless I'm wrong. 01:17 Oh! That's a question I had, actually... 01:17 ez sez helloz 01:17 No, that's right. 01:17 Ez's is slightly longer and can never be used across the whole map. 01:17 Except, the enemy can follow him. 01:17 Yeah I'd like to follow you under tower with your flash. 01:17 make yours unable to jump over walls 01:17 But then Again 01:17 I'm honestly not really seeing the ssasin portion of his kit. 01:17 problem solved 01:17 Kassadin says hello. 01:17 Oh... enemy damage is too high. I didn't fix that. 01:17 I'm seeing lot of MOBILITY 01:18 ^ 01:18 Silver: he's not. I just never went back to fix that tag. Thanks for reminding me,. 01:18 oh aiight 01:18 So what, support? 01:18 s 01:18 denying allies sounds fun 01:18 Yup, mage support. 01:18 in that case, interdasting. 01:18 Lions: if the trip would be fatal, the ally can't go. 01:19 Hi. 01:19 They can still die to a dot after though. ... which would be hilarious. 01:19 The scaling on the shield is weird. 01:19 Hi Radioactive. 01:19 what are you guys talking about? 01:19 I've been having a hard time with the sheild scale. 01:19 User blog:DocTanner/Bridge, the Space Weaver 01:19 My biggest problem is probably his E 01:19 I was gonna look at other shields to figure it out. 01:19 Yeah, Silver, mine too. I almost want to replace it entirely. 01:20 Fan made champion? 01:20 cool! 01:20 I would advise replacing it entirely, it's not a support ability. 01:20 Or at least make the range even shorter. 01:20 300 now seems too long. 01:20 you seem to be confusing "idea that i have" with "champion" 01:20 Mm, it's from before he started becoming a support. That's a good point. 01:20 Yeah it screams assasin/carry 01:20 roflmao. I confuse those two a lot. :-p 01:21 Ok. just to get this straight, your mage at level 18 has a burst of 170 + 40% AP + 100% AD 01:21 *60% AP 01:21 Where? 01:21 Q + aa 01:21 you also might wanna look into the base on the Q 01:21 How farm across the whole map, anyone know? 01:21 far* 01:21 40k, I think. 01:21 unless your enemy is dumb enough to click on your R 01:21 and warp to your fountain 01:21 lions it was an asssasin 01:22 it kinda became a support halfwaythrough 01:22 or somethign 01:22 For an 800 second cooldown your whole team can go and backdoor nexus... 01:22 Oh! Yeah, I didn't look at that. 01:22 Your R needs to have a base and then lower overall scaling 01:22 Because after a certain distance you might as well just TP to wards. 01:22 The point is that you don't do anything at all other than kill your teammates once you hit level 6 01:23 Oop, good catch. That's another edit that went missing: the R isn't supposed to be able to go within some distance of a nexus. (Basically, nothing past stairs) 01:23 Say 5 + (.01)distance 01:23 Pitlord 01:24 Hrm. All good points. Thanks, guys. 01:24 There is no way to reliably damage the enemy outside the Q 01:24 I'll think about it and adjust more. 01:24 I think if you want to attach damage to the ult 01:25 * DocTanner is still listening 01:25 Is AoE size on Q a radius or diameter or cirumference or area? Be specific please. 01:25 You could have it an aoe nuke at the entry/exit 01:25 when someone uses it 01:25 ^ 01:25 Oz: thanks 01:25 Ooh, interesting. 01:26 I love your R though 01:26 So much 01:26 So, whole enemy team follows: they nuke themselves. 01:26 But it's so hard to balance. 01:26 Only one goes: not so much. 01:26 It's also due to the fact if you use it 01:26 for yourself 01:26 User:Psykolog/sandbox9 time to hijack this conversation 01:26 Every time someone goes through it does damage to all people in the area of the portal except bridge? 01:26 Yeah, wicked hard to balance. I spent about six hours going back and forth on it with my roommate. 01:26 you can't guarantee damage at all 01:27 http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Abyssal_Underlord 01:27 you mean ABYSSAL UNDERLORD? 01:27 Now listening to Koh Otani's "Gatekeeper of the Castle Ruins". A prize goes to whoever can tell me what game that's from without using google. 01:27 The concept of it was to allow enemies to follow (thus dealing with the otherwise ridiculous overpowerdness of a cross-lane jump on a two minute cooldown) but give good reason to not want to. 01:27 something jap 01:27 That's what I'm going for. 01:27 I thought Storm Spirit was more obvious 01:28 Dragon's Crown? 01:28 Not sure that's what I'm getting. 01:28 Nope. 01:28 Dragon's Dogma? 01:28 Nope. 01:28 Dragon's Dildo? 01:28 Nothing dragon. 01:28 At all. 01:28 Atlus? 01:28 No. 01:28 Square Enix? 01:28 Nope. 01:28 fuck you then 01:28 Psy: name is Geoffroy. I already hate him. You can thank Song of Ice and Fire. :-p 01:28 SoTC. 01:29 SotC* 01:29 pfff 01:29 I was just about to say that 01:29 Hah 01:29 but I had to scroll up 01:29 meh 01:29 Traveller P&P is hardcore. 01:29 to see what question it was 01:29 I never even read/watched/whatever is song of fire and ice 01:30 (facepalm) 01:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QU073vQgeIM 01:30 Sad. 01:30 so'z you 01:31 It's okay. You can keep your weird, new-fangled pokemon, I'll keep Game of Thrones. :-p 01:31 .... yes, I'm still upset that there are more than 150 pokemon. 01:31 yo oz 01:31 I'm an angry old man. 01:31 who cares about that 01:32 I stopped reading game of thrones after they started making a show about it 01:32 was up to date 'til then 01:32 Yes? 01:32 Who cares about too many pokés? There are too many cards in MtG! 01:32 Psy 01:32 * SirAston imitates an oldfag. 01:32 what do you think of these numbers for the passive on the champ i showed you: 1(1)/ 3(5)/ 5(9)/ 7(13)/ 9(17) 01:32 Also true, Aston 01:33 no there aren't 01:33 yes oz ? 01:33 I like your sandbox9 01:33 But 01:33 His R is too carry buffing for me 01:33 (base regen being 1.5(+.4) ) 01:33 nunu sez hello 01:33 +40% LS? 01:33 That refreshes if the carry gets a kill? 01:33 Yeah 01:33 Sure. 01:33 gott heal through stuff 01:34 Wow... that's a nice ult. 01:34 Give that to late-game Vayne 01:34 you'd prefer an AoE that kills stuff instantly rather than stuff that involves having a smart ally ? 01:34 PENTAKILL 01:34 vayne isn't even that good late 01:34 she's best and the end of midgame 01:34 when people can't explode her instantly yet 01:34 True true. 01:34 Fine 01:34 Twitch or Kog'Maw 01:34 Mm... late game Kog'maw. 01:34 better. 01:35 Beat me to it 01:35 the reason Vayne is good 01:35 is because 01:35 she has 01:35 brb 01:35 Runked time 01:35 Gl 01:35 Silver 01:35 Your numbers are okay. 01:35 1. A lot of self peels 01:35 2. Secure damage 01:35 Because 01:35 You're Rengar with a BETTER way of healing. 01:35 The reason Vayne is good because of %Health, Health Stack-meta and metasheeps. 01:36 ... collection game? 01:36 Psy, I'm a little confused as to how the active on his W works. 01:36 As opposed to USE 5 SKILLS FAST HIT W DO IT AGAIN 01:36 I don't think thats quite the problem. her W damage may be huge, but its certainly not the strongest part for her 01:36 simple, doc 01:36 BRB 01:36 she literally has the most amount of ways to create distance. 01:36 passive normally can only proc on champs 01:37 brb 01:37 if you use the active, it will be able to proc on minions/monsters too, the next time you use it 01:37 Gotcha. 01:37 QoL measure 01:38 So basically, you save up a bunch of attacks and instead of having it automatically spend on an enemy minion (ala Cait's Headshot), you have to activate it. 01:38 Right? 01:38 yep. 01:38 Nice 01:38 I like it 01:38 it WILL always proc on champs though. 01:38 wow 01:38 lucian is pretty nice 01:38 Gotcha 01:39 Disagree... I find Lucian very underwhelming. 01:39 ... could be a skill level thing though. 01:39 Maybe he's better in high level play. 01:39 Eep, brb. 01:39 so far all Lucians i've seen were...eeh 01:39 I carried an ARAM as lucian 01:39 he's there but doesn't do anything 01:39 was fun as hell 01:40 will prolly get buffed 01:40 people don't understand how his Q works 01:40 damage is so good 01:40 aa q 1.5x aa 01:41 i think he's more of early game than late game champ though 01:42 ...like all caster AD carries ever 01:42 pretty much 01:42 :| 01:42 I can't play Ezreal though 01:42 so... had to play draven for the first time earlier today :P 01:42 for some reason 01:43 got shutdown early game but was able to get a few kills with my passive at about 60+ stacks 01:43 and just on that passive was able to come back enough to be a bigger threat 01:46 hoai 01:47 i found a bug or something 01:48 the page listing champion's mana regen won't change order based on +mp5 per level, regen at level 1, or regen at level 18 01:48 trying to order based on level scaling just reverses the alphabetical order 01:49 no clue how to edit it haha 01:50 just though is houl let that be known 01:51 hi jacob 01:55 grimalkin can you link the page 01:55 List of champion's mana regeneration 01:57 also 01:57 Zed seems like a hit or miss champ 01:59 aren't assasins supposed to be a bit hit or miss 02:01 DISGUSTING. 02:05 meh 02:13 no grimal, marksmen are hit or miss 02:15 also, reason the sorting doesnt work is because of the manaless champions.... 02:15 Which personally i think they shouldn't be included directly in the same list as mana-based champions anyways 02:16 ^ 02:20 marksmen will get good late anyway 02:20 assassin's won't if they don't snowball 02:21 and i just realized after reading this reddit comment.... 02:21 i'm surprised i havent seen Skarner with the Phage / Triforce changes 02:21 yet, I also have only rarely seen Corki 02:21 butt hutt cut 02:21 cut butt hutt 02:22 http://youtu.be/ViXtKjBi_Mc 02:22 corki's gonna be played way more with the new trinity 02:22 already picked all the time in worlds 02:22 yea 2013 09 16